


my first winter with you

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Series: kurodai mid-birthday week 2019 - (fuck yeah kurodai) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Florist Kuroo, Fluff, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, Slice of Life, Tattoo Artist Daichi, boyfriend clothes? oh i read husband clothes, day 4: boyfriend clothes, i think???, set in the same universe as day 1, this is fairly short but hope you all enjoy, various other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: kurodai mdbday week day 4 | boyfriend clothesIt may be cold outside, but inside and surrounded by each other, there is nothing warmer.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: kurodai mid-birthday week 2019 - (fuck yeah kurodai) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	my first winter with you

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing day 3: wow this is taking me a really long time
> 
> me: huh, wonder if i just moved on to day 4
> 
> and it worked. day 3 is also for part 2 of my "sunrise, sunset" fic, and it's taking me a lot longer than i thought it would, so i apologize for that if you're waiting :')) have this for now.
> 
> i mentioned in the tags that this is a part of the same universe as day 1, but it isn't entirely necessary that you read that one as well. that one is set about 4 years after this one.
> 
> thank you again for reading, and i'm sorry for any mistakes (yikes i realized how many mistakes were in day 1 and i screamed a little bit.)
> 
> enjoy!! and sorry for the lateness.

kurodai mid-birthday week, day 4:

**boyfriend clothes | ~~time travel au~~ | ~~office au~~**

* * *

_Oh, this year, I don't feel quite like I used to_

_December came, something changed_

_Guess my wish came true_

They had both left their shops for the evening, closing a little after 8 pm. They left to ringing sounds of tattoo guns, and the smell of hundreds of different flowers behind them as they had made their way into the cold December streets. The chill continued to whip around them, staying huddled close until reaching the blessed warmth of their apartment building.

“Oh Sawamura, I didn’t know you were one so fragile to the cold,” Kuroo said, teasing lilt in his voice.

“Oh fuck off, Tetsu,” he said as they made way into their apartment, tugging his jacket around his body. “And I haven’t been a Sawamura in eight months now, you feign.”

“That’s never going to get old,” Kuroo grinned, closing the door behind him as Daichi began turning on the lights around the place.

“I could very well call you Sawamura as well.”

Kuroo smiled brightly, eyes gleaming towards the other man. “I wouldn’t mind. You could take that handy-dandy ink gun and write it onto my body if you wanted to.”

The tattooist scoffed, “That’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve said. And you say a lot of ridiculous things.”

“Do not.”

“Last week you came into the shop and told Matsukawa that he should ask out your new hire.”

Kuroo remembered that conversation far too well. The bushy browed man had only given Kuroo a long look before turning back to the tattoo he was sketching on paper. Kuroo had shortly left back to his flower shop next door to try and convince his pink-haired new hire of all the possibilities. 

“That’s not ridiculous Dai, that’s matchmaking at it’s best,” Kuroo’s grin was infectious, causing Daichi’s lips to pull up.

“Okay, okay, whatever you say Tetsu.”

Daichi toed off his shoes but remained wrapped in his jacket as he walked further into their apartment. The apartment itself wasn’t very large but accommodated Daichi and Kuroo well enough with their inside plants, and then the plants sitting outside on the balcony ready to come inside for the winter.

The kitchen was right off the entryway, a place they spent a lot of time making dinner and breakfast together, but even further was the living room. Warm under the lamps turned on by Daichi, there were a couple small grey couches with a grey ottoman, but there were several white blankets thrown across the backs of the couches. There were also the potted plants, a couple hanging by the windows and the balcony door. The spider plants were sitting next to the small zebra plants on the shelves around the TV. Along the TV stand were several other succulents, framing the space in a cozy comfort. The Afrian violets though in all their purple glory gave the space some much needed color. 

They had even placed a small Christmas tree on the desk behind the couch, with its red and orange ornaments, and single fake marigold flower sitting on the top.

“Don’t forget to bring the plants from outside in, Tetsu,” Daichi called from off towards their bedroom.

Kuroo shook his head, soft smile still laying on his face,“Yeah, yeah. Their your children too you know.”

“They’re mine when it’s not so fucking cold outside.”

Kuroo set to bringing the ones that weren’t hanging inside, but then followed by covering some of the ones that were too heavy to move back in. By the time he’d come inside, taken off his jacket and sweater, Daichi was in the kitchen–

And he was standing there, looking radiant even if a little chilled, in a pair of joggers. The icing on the cake though, was the sight of a very familiar red sweatshirt–one that Kuroo knew by heart had the print of white myrtle flowers on the front. It had been a recent gift from Daichi for Kuroo’s birthday in November. Daichi had ordered it a size larger and though at the time he said it was because it would “be more comfortable at a larger size,” Kuroo could confidently say that may have been the smallest of lies.

The shirt really accentuated the fine sculpting of Daichi’s back, his shoulders and the groove around his neck. All of the man’s tattoos were hidden underneath the red fabric and the joggers shaping his equally muscled legs.

“Daichi,” Kuroo cooed as he practically floated into the kitchen. “Isn’t that my sweatshirt?”

“What’s yours is mine,” Daichi answered simply, gazing in the fridge for dinner, refusing to look at Kuroo.

“Is this the real reason you ordered the larger size? For your wonderful shoulders?” he continued to tease as he came up and wrapped his arms the shorter man’s waist.

Daichi leaned back into Kuroo’s body but frowned, “If you talk about my weight–”

“No, no, I just can’t help but admire my husband in my own clothes.”

Daichi let a small laugh escape his pink lips, warming Kuroo up from his head to his socked toes, more than any kotatsu could. “We’ve been sharing for over five years now.”

“Hey it makes sorting clothes easy. We don’t have to worry about separating anything.”

Daichi clicked his tongue, “You make a valid point.”

“For you, darling.”

Kuroo stepped back and watched as the man in front of him gathered ingredients from the fridge and the cabinets to begin making some semblance of dinner. Around Daichi’s neck was a silver chain necklace pulled over the sweatshirt, with a gold ring shining brightly under the pendant lights. Daichi, while working at his tattoo shop, would place the ring on the necklace. It was something he’d started to do more recently as the shop got busier and busier. People, families and friends, were coming into the town for holidays or while they were out of school, so the business for both of them had picked up.

Kuroo’s own flower shop, rightfully named “Cat’s Catmint,” had its fair share of customers, especially the newest one Mx. Irei. But all of the customers who came in loved interacting with Kuroo, and his newest workers Kiyoko and Hanamaki.

The two of them had searched out, after graduating from university, for shops to buy that could be next door to one another. And at the same time they were planning their wedding, looking for an apartment that could be near the shops, and keep up with their own family and friends.

Gazing at his husband now since earlier that year, from late spring, Kuroo thinks it all worked out really well. Even if his husband stole his own gifted sweatshirts, at least he looked good in them.

"Now come and help me," Daichi brought him from his thoughts. "If you want fish, go ahead and get it out."

"Aw, babe," Kuroo pressed a quick kiss to Daichi's cheek, "You're grilled mackerel is the best."

Daichi faced Kuroo and returned the kiss to his own cheek, "How would you ever survive without me?"

"Who knows, but you in that sweatshirt sure has warmed me up."

Daichi's soft laughter rang in his ears like sweet bellflowers, echoing in their shared home.

_Just like home, not alone_

_Winter's not so blue_

_My first winter with you_

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics come from Wrabel's "First Winter," it's a lovely and soft song i suggest you listen to :'))
> 
> aaaaah thank you for reading. hope you all enjoyed. i do plan on finishing out the prompts for kurodai week, but day 3 as well as day 7 will probably be the last ones published.
> 
> again, if you're waiting for the second part of "sunrise, sunset" it's taking a *lot*. the third part won't be nearly as difficult for me to write, but oof. plis be patient.
> 
> i'm active on tumblr, and somewhat active on my newly made twitter! come scream about daichi and kurodai with me :'))
> 
> tumblr:
> 
> @spookysp-ace
> 
> twitter:
> 
> @spacedaichi


End file.
